The Omega Guardians
by KidCountry17
Summary: A few select wolves are known as the Omega Guardians. Every pack has at least one. Some have more, they are born to be the Guardians, but don't always know it. Some just become Guardians, because they hate how others talk about, and treat the Omegas. Not a great summery, but read the story, you may find you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Humphrey POV**

As I walk around the territory there is a smile on my face. It is Spring Time. Finally Winter is over, and the Alpha's are due to return. Kate being one of them.

I can't wait to see her. I've waited all Winter for her return. I know Alphas and Omegas can't be mates, but I still love her.

Although I have had Lilly to hang out with, and to be honest she is great. I wouldn't say I love her, but I do care about her. So here I am walking around the territory looking for my friends, and wondering when the new Alphas will return.

"Wold pile!"

My eyes widen at the words, and before I can react I am under a pile of my friends, Salty, Shakey, Mooch, and Lilly.

I laugh as they get off and let me up.

"Ok, today, do you want to play Berryball, or go Log Sledding?" I ask them.

They all go into thought for a moment. "Log Sledding!" They say in unison.

"Then let's go." I say as I lead them off to find a log, and a good hill to go down.

Soon, we are a top a hill, looking down from or log.

"Ready?"

They all nod, and we push-off. The sled picks up speed quickly, and soon everything is just a blur.

"Lean left!" I shout so they can hear me. As we lean we barely miss a tree.

"Lean Right!"

We continue down and blazing speeds. Nearly missing boulders, and trees.

"Guys, we need to work on brakes!"

"What?" They ask.

Then they all see the lipped ledge in front of us.

"AH!" We all shout as we hit it, and are shot from of sled as it shatters.

I land first, then Lilly lands on top of me. We roll down the hill, until we stop, our position causing me to blush, but it was hidden by my fur.

Me on my back, her on my chest, our noses touching.

She almost didn't seem to want to break the contact, but rather reluctantly, did, or from what I could tell it was reluctant.

I myself didn't really want her to break the contact but knew we would have to.

She got off and I rolled over, and got up.

"So, uh, you ok?" I ask her.

"Y-Yeah, I'm good." She stuttered, it was barely noticeable, but I caught it.

"Hey, you two alright?" I hear Salty ask, as him Shakey, and Mooch all walk over.

"Yeah, we're fine guys." I answer, then I see Kate, but I also see a some wolves I do not recognize hunting with her.

There was a reddish one, that looked like he was from the Eastern pack, a solid black one, a shorter grey one, and a taller grey one with a long mane, and markings on his face.

We watch as they stalk up on a group of caribou. Once they are close, the wolf who I would later find out is Garth, raises his tail and flicks it quickly.

Then the four of them leap towards two caribou, and take them down quickly.

Soon, Me, Lilly, Mooch, Salty, and Shakey are all down, there to congratulate them.

"Kate, you all did great." I say walking up to her.

She smiles when she sees me. "Humphrey! Wow, you look great." She says as the red wolf walks up.

"Hey Garth, good job today." She says to him.

He smiles at her and nods. "You too."

"Garth, this is Humphrey." Kate says as she points at me with her paw.

"Uh... hi, Humphrey, I'm Garth."

"Well, uh, Nice to meet you Garth, so, uh, are you new to the pack or something?" I ask.

"Actually, I'm from the Eastern Pack, just getting used to it here for when we unite the packs."

"We are uniting the packs?"

"Yep, through marriage."

"Oh, who is getting married?"

Kate looks down as I ask this.

"Me and Kate. Since she is the Alpha's Daughter, and is an Alpha, and I am the Eastern Pack's Alpha's son, and am an Alpha." He says.

My heart feels like it's shattered. They are getting married? I mean I know I could never be with Kate, but this just seals my fate, of never being with her.

I turn and walk away but notice Lilly following.

I walk until I find the waterfall I found a few weeks ago. I walk behind it into a cave.

I heard the click of claws on the stone ground. "Humphrey?"

It was Lilly, although I already knew that.

"Yes Lilly?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I guess."

She sits next to me and rubs my back gently with her paw.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Kate, she is getting married."

"You know it's for the packs, plus you two could never be. Omegas, and Omegas. Alphas and Alphas."

"I know, but I still love her. Seeing her with him will be torture. Plus, he seemed to be almost disgusted when I was around."

"It's probably nothing." She says as I hear other voices. It was Kate, Garth, and that black wolf.

"Omegas are useless, other than a fun thing to mess with." Garth says.

"I have no comment on that one." Kate says.

The black one looks peeved. "You know, for alphas you are both ignorant." He says.

They stop and look at him. "How?" Garth asks.

"Omegas are a very needed part of a pack. They help keep the peace, and keep the tension low."

"Yeah right, Striker, you been eaten berries or something?"

"Garth... We went over this in Alpha school, don't push it, or I'll beat your butt again."

"Boys that's enough." Kate says.

Striker looks at her then swats Garth on the nose, making small scratches on it.

"Ow!"

"Quit whining, you are an Alpha, or maybe a princess. I can never tell which." Striker retorts to his whine.

I hear a growl, then see Garth tackle him.

Soon, almost instantly Garth is whimpering and retreating from the fight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Humphrey POV**

Lilly and I watch the three alphas, as they get a drink then lay down by the stream.

Kate and Garth snuggle up next to each other, but Striker keeps his distance.

He seemed almost disgusted with them. He was almost acting like he was on patrol as well.

I examined him as he laid there. His fur, was still black like earlier, but I noticed his eyes were an electrifying blue, and his right back leg was white from his paw to just below the bend.

Then he looked towards me and stopped scanning. My eyes widened as I though he had seen me through the water.

When he looks away I quickly bolt to the rear of the cave. I close my eyes, then feel Lilly lay next to me.

The contact was nice, until I heard the wolf know as Striker speak.

"What are you doing here?" He asked standing over us.

My eyes shoot open and I stand up near instantly.

"Uh, resting, and trying to avoid Kate." I say.

"Oh, you must be Humphrey, and due to the only white wolf in the pack is with you, this must be Lilly." He said motioning his nose to her.

"Yup, that's me." She says as she too stands up.

"So, Humphrey, why are you trying to avoid Kate?" He asks

"I have feelings for her, and she is marrying Garth." I say.

"Yeah, that's sucks. She, actually seems to have feelings for the egotistical wolf though." He says with slight bitterness near the end.

"You don't seem to fond of them." Lilly states.

"It's not that. They don't understand how much Omegas like the two of you matter. I do, and it just angers me at how they talk about Omegas." He says.

"Wait how did you know we are Omegas? We didn't tell you." I say.

"I can tell, by looking at you. An alpha would hold them selves high, and wouldn't have been as nervous as you were." He says looking at me.

"Oh, haha, but you actually think Omegas are important?" Lilly asks.

"Yes, I know they are. Both of my parents are, I just wanted to be an alpha. Without Omegas, the peace would be there, but for less time, and there'd be to much seriousness." He said as he sat down.

"Never met an alpha that thought so much of Omegas." I say.

"Striker!" Kate yells from outside the cave.

"I should go, before they catch you in here." He says then quickly leaves the cage the shows back up on the far side of the clearing by the stream.

I look at Lilly, and she looks at me.

"So, wanna go to the back of the cave and rest again." I ask.

"Sure. Lead the way."

So I head to the back of the den and we lay down. Her closer to me this time. I smile slightly and look into her eyes, and she returns the smile, and gaze.

Before I know what is happening we share a kiss.

We break the kiss and my eyes go wide.

"W-We, just kissed." I blurt out.

"You didn't like it?"

"No, no, I loved it, but I mean you're my friend."

"Maybe I wanna be more than friends Humphrey. " She says with a softer voice than usual.

I blush slightly and nod. "R-Really?" I ask in shock.

She just gives a nod for an answer.

I never even thought of having a relationship with Lilly, but now, now that it is out there, I like the idea.

"I don't see why we can't give it a go."

She smiles then gently kisses me again, and I return it.

She breaks the kiss and nuzzles me. I smile and wrapped my arm around her and hold her close.

**Striker POV**

I hear Kate call for me.

I say bye to Humphrey and Lilly, then leave quickly.

I sneak from behind the waterfall, using the shadows to my advantage and staying practically invisible to the others.

Once I reach the trees I head to the far side of the little clearing.

I enter and they both look at me.

"Where were you?" Kate asks.

"Does it matter?" I ask.

"Yes, it does, you don't just leave without telling us where you are going." Kate says using a commanding voice.

"You don't scare me, or intimidate me with that voice Kate, it does nothing really."

She scoffs then her and Garth walk away.

I laugh a little then leave as well. I find my way to a den not far from the Head Alpha Den. I walk in and lay down, not caring who's den it is.

I am tired and want to rest alone, without Kate and Garth around.

I slowly begin to nod off in the quiet of the den.

"Who are you and why are you in my den?" I hear a clearly male voice ask.

I peel one eye open and look at him.

"My name is Striker, and I am just resting."

"Well, find another den to rest in."

I yawn then drag myself to my feet.

"First, what is your name?" I ask

"My name is Buck, and this is my den."

"Well, Buck. I am sorry for sleeping in your den, but when I found it, I didn't care who's it was. I am very tired from Alpha School, and just want to rest in peace."

"There is an abandoned den not far north of here." He says, his attitude calming a bit.

"Thank you, again sorry for using your den." I say walking past him and heading off to find said den, and soon I do.

I walk in, head to the back and lay down.

I lay in the cool of the den, but do not fall asleep, now, I just can't.

I want to, but I guess I am to tired to sleep.

So I just think.

So far, I now have a den I am claiming as mine, possibly some friends, and can finally rest without having to worry about training the next day.

Soon, as I think, sleep finally takes over and fall into a deep slumber.

**A/N: Well that was chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Later. KidCountry. Out.**


End file.
